Moine
Moine, aussi connue sous le nom Reine des Piquants, est un personnage dans The Messenger. En tant que Reine des Piquants, elle est le quatrième boss du jeu et est combattue à la fin du Marais des Champiquants. Avant les événements de The Messenger, Moine était une Messagère prometteuse, qui a rétablit Rivière Turquoise en y apportant la Matriarche Papillon. Elle a aussi vaincu la Peur Primaire qui régnait précédemment sur le Marais des Champiquants. Cela dit, en mourant, la Peur Primaire a maudit Moine et l’a transformée en la déchue connue sous le nom Reine des Piquants. En tant que Reine des Piquants, elle transforme les intrus dans le Marais des Champiquants en champignons, d’où le nom de l’endroit. Moine a le pouvoir de voyager vers le passé, contrairement à Ninja, qui a le pouvoir de voyager vers le futur. Profil Apparence Moine est une femme humaine aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bruns. La Reine des Piquants, quant à elle, a aussi des cheveux bruns, mais elle n’a pas les yeux bruns. À la place, elle a des yeux jaunes sans pupilles. D’autres aspects qui ne s’appliquent qu’à la Reine des Piquants sont qu’elle a la peau verte, couverte d’épines et elle a une pierre orange sur le front. La Reine des Piquants et Moine portent toutes les deux des vêtements orange avec des détails jaunes. Elle porte une veste orange décolletée, à manches courtes, une jupe orange, ouverte de chaque côté, un balaclava orange sur la bouche, des souliers oranges et des bandages jaunes sur les avant-bras et le bas des jambes. Cela dit, alors que les vêtements de Moine sont intactes, les vêtements de la Reine des Piquants sont en lambeaux, entre autres parce qu’elle est couverte d’épines. Seul son balaclava est intact. Dans ses deux formes, Moine a sur la tête des pièces jaunes décoratives. Ils sont en forme de cornes, pointent vers le haut et sont enroulés dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle a les cheveux séparés au milieu du front et deux tresses attachées avec des ornements jaunes et oranges. Les tresses de la Reine des Piquants bougent constamment, de haut en bas, comme deux serpents En tant que Reine des Piquants, son arme de choix est un fouet brun. Cela dit, sa statue dans la Tour du Temps la représente avec un long bâton. Personnalité La Reine des Piquants est intimidante et démoniaque. Elle menace Ninja avec son armée de Quillshroom. Malgré tout, elle a un certain sens de l'honneur. Elle est d'abord agressive à l'encontre de Ninja, cherchant à se battre avec lui, mais dans la seconde moitié du jeu, Ninja peut lui parler (à condition de ne pas encore avoir la luciole magique) et elle admet qu'elle a perdu le duel et n'essaie plus d'attaquer. Cela dit, elle continue de menacer Ninja en disant que ses Quillshroom vont continuer d'attaquer. Quand Moine se réveille, elle a d'abord une réaction de panique, puisque son dernier souvenir remonte à son combat contre la Peur Primaire. Même dans son état confus, elle se soucie de son amie la Matriarche Papillon et demande immédiatement à la luciole magique qui accompagne Ninja si la Matriarche va bien. Elle poursuit en exprimant ses regrets pour la transformation qu'a subit le Marais et questionne ses actions en tant que Reine des Piquants. Combattre ce Boss En tout, il y a quatre crochets : deux en bas et deux en haut. La Reine des Piquants se deplace d'un crochet à l'autre sur un rang particulier et s'accroche dessus durant le combat. Le fouet de la Reine des Piquants inflige 2 dégats au lieu d'un seul. Après avoir atteint ou depassé 29 HP pour la première fois, la Reine des Piquants va sauter sur un crochet, puis de retour au centre afin d'effectuer une "attaque rapide." Après, elle retourne à son pattern habituel. La même chose arrive à 14 HP mais elle suivra forcément la "attaque rapide" avec une "attaque au fouet." Phases Phase 1 * 34-45 HP * Crochets : Bas * Attaques: Graine parachute → Graines hélicoptère → Attaque au fouet (optionnel) → Recommence * Graine hélicoptère: 1 petit Broussailleux du coté de l'arène près de la Reine des Piquants Phase 2 * 28-33 HP * Crochets : Bas * Attaques: Graine parachute → Graines hélicoptère → Attaque au fouet (optionnel) → Recommence * Graines hélicoptère: 2 petits Broussailleux, 1 de chaque coté de l'arène. Phase 3 * 23-27 HP * Crochets : Bas * Attaques: Graines Parachute → Attaque au fouet (optionnel) → Graines hélicoptère → Recommence * Graines hélicoptère: 2 petits Broussailleux, 1 de chaque coté de l'arène. Phase 4 * 19-22 HP * Crochets : Haut * Attaques: Attaques: Graines Parachute → Attaque au fouet (optionnel) → Graines hélicoptère → Recommence * Graines hélicoptère: 2 Broussailleux du coté de l'arêne près de la Reine des Piquants, un petit et un grand, amenant jusqu'à elle comme un escalier. Phase 5 * 2-18 HP * Crochets : Haut * Attaques: Graines Parachute → Attaque au fouet (optionnel) → Graines hélicoptère → Recommence * Graines hélicoptère: 3 Broussailleux: 2 sont du coté de l'arène près de la Reine des Piquants, un petit et un grand amenant jusqu'à elle comme un escalier. Le dernier est un petit Broussailleux du coté opposé de l'arène. Phase 6 * 1 HP * La Reine des Piquants est invincible jusqu'à ce quelle aille au milieu de l'arène effectuer une dernière "attaque rapide" Puis, elle est vulnérable, et n'attaque plus. Attaques Graines parachutes If the Queen of Quills is not already hanging from a metal hook, she'll hop over to one. The Queen of Quills then hops to the opposite metal hook, releasing a wave of parachute seeds that rains down from the sky. The parachute seeds sway left and right across the screen in large sweeps as they fall downward, and the seeds disappear upon contact with the ground. The Queen of Quills jumps back to her original metal hook, releasing another wave of parachute seeds. If a parachute seed touches Ninja, it does no damage, but Ninja transforms into a helpless mushroom creature and cannot move. Any Wallaxers that were active will disappear from the arena. The Queen of Quills jumps down to ground level and walks slowly towards Ninja with her whip at the ready. If she reaches Ninja, she'll whip Ninja, which deals damage and snaps Ninja out of his mushroom form. Ninja can also spam jump/attack in order to break free and return to his normal form; the number of times required to spam the button increases each time, going 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, then capping out at 27 times total. Breaking free from mushroom form makes Queen of Quills return back to her standard attack cycle. Graine(s) hélicoptère(s) If the Queen of Quills is not already hanging from a metal hook, she'll hop over to one. The Queen of Quills then hops to the opposite metal hook, releasing whirlybird seed(s) that drop straight down into the ground. When the whirlybird seed(s) touch the ground, they instantly grow into Wallaxer(s). Ninja can attack the Wallaxer(s) to Cloudstep and reach the Queen of Quills, where he can attack her to knock her off of the metal hook. Attaque rapide If Ninja attacks the Queen of Quills while she's hanging idly from a hook or while she's cartwheeling between two hooks, she falls down to the ground level and becomes dizzy for 6 seconds or until 6 damage is dealt to her while she's on the ground. If 6 damage is dealt to her while she's on the ground, she follows up with a "flurry attack." The Queen of Quills performs a damageless pushback followed by a horizontal wave of many quills. Attaque au fouet If Ninja fails to utilize the Wallaxers to reach Queen of Quills and knock her down to the ground, she'll jump down to the ground level and perform a jumping-whip attack three times in a row, where she homes in on Ninja's location and jumps slightly above Ninja, then as she descends, she attempts to whip Ninja. Ninja can duck at the moment she's about to whip him to avoid taking damage. (If Ninja ducks too early, then the Queen of Quills will account for this.) Alternatively, Ninja can run away before the whip strikes him. There's also some sort of hidden mechanic where if Ninja does X damage during the later half of the battle, the Queen of Quills will perform this "jumping-whip attack." Histoire As Ninja travels through Quillshroom Marsh, he can enter a shop and speak with The Shopkeeper. Ninja asks about the current area, and The Shopkeeper tells of the legend of the Primal Fear who used to rule the marsh until it was defeated by a brave monk. However, with the Primal Fear's dying breath, it cursed the monk forever, and the monk still roams the marsh, turning any trespassers into fungi. If Ninja enters the shop before the Queen of Quills, he can inquire about the upcoming boss fight. The Shopkeeper warns Ninja that he senses a Fallen up ahead and explains that Fallen are Messengers whose quest came to a tragic end, their power corrupted by demon magic. The Shopkeeper ponders if it's the same Monk he once knew. Ninja enters the room of the Queen of Quills. Unaware that the Queen of Quills is evil, Ninja warns the Queen of Quills to leave since the marsh is filled with monsters. The Queen of Quills reveals that she commands the Quillshroom army and that she plans to add Ninja to the army. However, the Queen of Quills is caught off guard by the fact that Ninja carries the scroll. She yells at Ninja to kneel before her and to receive the Curse of Quills. The two engage in battle. Ninja defeats the Queen of Quills. Upon delivering the final blow against her, time freezes. Quillble appears to save the Queen of Quills, teleporting the Queen away in a manner identical to how Quarble saves Ninja. If Ninja has encountered Quarble at least once, then Quarble appears, and Quillble reveals to Quarble that she was exiled a long time ago when she was cursed along with her Messenger. After Ninja gains the power to freely time travel, he eventually travels to Rivière Turquoise. Ninja can enter a shop in order to speak with The Shopkeeper and ask about the area. The Shopkeeper explains that the sacred grove used to ruled by demons until a powerful Messenger drove the demons out and brought the Butterfly Matriarch so that the grove could heal and become lush again. Ninja is confused, since the 8-bit era is charred and the 16-bit era is lush, meaning that there would have had to have been a Messenger between his two time periods. The Shopkeeper tells Ninja not to think about it too much. Ninja defeats the brainwashed Butterfly Matriarch, and she gifts Ninja with a Magic Firefly. But before the Butterfly Matriarch leaves, she makes a passing comment that Ninja reminds her of the monk that once saved her. The Butterfly Matriarch wonders what became of Monk. Ninja can return to 8-bit Quillshroom Marsh and encounter the Queen of Quills once again. This time, the Queen of Quills is not hostile. If Ninja does not have the Magic Firefly in his inventory, he can speak to the Queen of Quills; the Queen of Quills mentions that, even though Ninja won the duel, her Quillshroom will still try to get him. If Ninja enters the room with the Magic Firefly in his inventory, a cutscene activates. The Magic Firefly flies out of Ninja's inventory and recognizes the Queen of Quills as the monk who restored Rivière Turquoise centuries ago by bringing the Butterfly Matriarch. The Magic Firefly volunteers to remove the Queen of Quills's corruption and flies around the Queen while releasing a shower of magical blue sparkles. This cures the Monk and restores her to her original form before she was cursed. Monk gasps for air and exclaims about the Primal Fear, still in the same mindset as she was the moment she defeated the Primal Fear and became cursed. The Magic Firefly tells Monk to calm down, explaining that Monk fell victim to the Curse of Quills. Monk is still in alarm and asks why the Magic Firefly is here and if the Butterfly Matriarch is safe. The Magic Firefly reassures Monk that everything is fine. Monk questions what she did while she was brainwashed, then takes her leave to talk to The Prophet, jumping straight up into the air and out of sight. The Magic Firefly informs Ninja that the Queen of Quills will be fine, and that there has never been a stronger Messenger. Ninja returns to 8-bit Glacial Peak where he finds Monk waiting near some frozen lanterns. Monk explains that she spoke to The Prophet earlier, so she learned that Ninja has a real shot at breaking the curse upon the world. Ninja asks Monk if she was once a Messenger, and she confirms it, explaining that her power was to travel to the past, unlike Ninja whose power is to travel to the future. Monk continues on to say that The Prophet instructed her to help out Ninja so that Ninja could save his friend. Monk proceeds to jump straight up into the air and whip the ice-encased lanterns, which breaks the ice away to make the lanterns usable for Ninja. Monk bids Ninja a farewell and takes her leave, jumping straight up into the air and away from view. Monk is seen again during the ending sequence, waiting at the top of the Tower of Time with The Artificer and The Prophet. The trio are waiting for Ninja, The Shopkeeper, and Phantom to return back safely. Monk acts impatient, chiding herself for not going into the Music Box herself. But soon, Ninja, The Shopkeeper, and Phantom do return, and all seems well. However, the Mask arrives on scene, and The Prophet comments about the direness of the situation. Monk asks how the Mask can be stopped, but The Prophet and The Shopkeeper are discouraged that the group has any chance of stopping the Mask. In spite of The Prophet and The Shopkeeper's grim outlook, The Artificer reminds the group that everyone present is attuned to the scroll, so the six of them can "do the thing" to combat the Mask. The group each raise an arm into the air, teleporting away to form the Arcane Golem. Trivia * The "Devolver Public Access: The Messenger-Sneak Peek" video depicts a beta talk portrait for the Queen of Quills. The beta talk portrait icon was a highly-detailed close-up of the upper half of the overworld sprite, while the final talk portrait icon is a highly-detailed close-up of the Queen of Quills's face. * In the beta version of the game, The Shopkeeper was originally too upset to tell a story in Searing Crags due to the events involving the Queen of Quills. Video. ** Do you have any stories to share? ** Of course I do, but I'm not in the mood. ** ... ** This Queen of Quills business really got to me, I need a break. Try me again in the next stage. * There was major speculation by fans in the official Discord whether or not Monk was the "particularly gifted Messenger" who managed to obtain 2 of the Music Notes before Ninja. Thierry Boulanger, the main director and writer of the game, revealed that it's not clear if Monk was the most skilled Messenger, but she was definitely the strongest Messenger. * Thierry Boulanger revealed that Monk has some connection to The Artificer. Succès :''Pour l'article principal, allez voir Succès. '' Galerie Reine des Piquants QueenQuillsIcon.png|Queen of Quills's talk portrait icon. QueenOfQuills8_Idle.png|Queen of Quills's idle spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_IntroWhip.png|Queen of Quill's boss fight intro spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_Jump.png|Queen of Quills's jumping spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_JumpSpin.png|Queen of Quills's somersaulting spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_HanginIdle_0.png|Queen of Quill's hanging-on-a-metal-hook sprite. QueenOfQuills8_Cartwheel.png|Queen of Quills's cartwheeling spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_Fall.png|Queen of Quills's falling spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_Panting.png|Queen of Quills's panting spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_Hurt_0.png|Queen of Quills's hurt sprite. QueenOfQuills8_PushBackFX.png|Queen of Quills's pushback effect spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_FlurryIN.png|Part 1 of Queen of Quills's "flurry attack" spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_FlurryLoop.png|Part 2 of Queen of Quills's "flurry attack" spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_FlurryOut.png|Part 3 Queen of Quills's "flurry attack" spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_Walk.png|Queen of Quills's walking spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_WhipAttack.png|Queen of Quills's whipping spritesheet. QueenOfQuillsDeath.png|Queen of Quills's death spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_Spore.png|Queen of Quills's parachute seed spritesheet. QueenBoss_Seed_8.png|Queen of Quills's whirlybird seed spritesheet. QueenOfQuills8_Quill.png|Queen of Quills's quill sprite from her "flurry attack." QueenDesign.png|Early design test of Queen of Quills. Steam Trading Card 8.png|Queen of Quills's Steam trading card. Steam Trading Card Artwork 8.jpg|Queen of Quills's Steam trading card artwork. PAX East 2018.png|Official T-shirt design for PAX East 2018, which depicts the Queen of Quills in the upper-left. Moine QueenOfQuillsDecursed_8_Idle.png|Monk's idle spritesheet. QueenOfQuillsDecursed_8_Jump.png|Monk's jumping spritesheet. QueenOfQuillsDecursed_8_JumpSpin.png|Monk's somersaulting spritesheet. QueenOfQuillsDecursed_8_WhipAttack.png|Monk's whipping spritesheet. QueenOfQuillsDecursed_8_ArmInAir.png|Monk's sprite for the ending. en:Monk pt-br:Monja ru:Монахиня Category:Personnages Catégorie:Boss de niveau